Last Name
by Alice O'flynn
Summary: No Miraculous AU, inspired by Last Name by Carrie Underwood When Alya and Nino have decided to have their Bachelor and Bachelorette parties in Vegas, they pull their best friends into a fun adventure. Though things don't quite go as Marinette planned, when she wakes up in a strange hotel room, sharing a bed with a man she doesn't necissarily know
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, nor do I own the song "Last Name" by Carrie Underwood, which was the inspiration for this story.**

If you had asked Marinette, she would tell you that it was all Alya's fault. After all, Alya was the one who had dragged them all to Vegas for a Bachelor/Bachelorette weekend. Courtesy of Adrien Agreste paying for it. And it was Alya that dragged them all to the masquerade ball. Alya joked that it would be her 'Last night of freedom' before she married Nino. Though Marinette knew that she wouldn't do anything about that 'Freedom', she would never cheat on Nino. Once she met Nino, she hadn't as much as gone on a date with anyone else. And it was because Alya had met, and fallen in love with Nino, that Marinette had gotten the chance to meet her teenage crush, and the owner of her favorite design label. Adrien Agreste. Someone that Alya had been very insistent that she get to know. It seemed to Marinette that Alya didn't want her and Nino's wedding to be the only one in the friend group.

Though Alya was the one to drag Marinette to the masquerade ball, she wasn't the one who caused Marinette to start doing shots of tequila. Nope, that was Chat Noir, that's what he had introduced himself as. When Marinette had entered the ball in her beautifully designed, and executed Ladybug ball gown, and mask, a man in a black suit came up to her, and didn't leave her side the whole evening. Not only had Chat Noir basically followed her around like a puppy all night, but his conversations were filled with puns, cheesy pickup lines, and flirting.

Chat Noir's blond hair, and bright green eyes reminded Marinette of Adrien, but that was about it. Adrien had never seemed to say such cheesy lines in his life. And when she introduced herself to him as Ladybug, he started calling her Bugaboo, My Lady, and LB all night. He was the reason she started to take the shots. Trying to enjoy herself. Though, she did quite enjoy spending time with Chat, she wouldn't have told you, if you asked.

She definitely blamed her drinking on his stupid, yet funny puns. And now, when she woke up with a hangover, thinking of Elvis, she blamed him. Not only did she have a hangover, but, apparently, there was someone else in the bed with her. And this was definitely not her hotel room…. She was really starting to freak out.

She looked over to her companion, the only thing showing above the covers, were his blond hair, and left hand, where a very suspicious ring was. Marinette was appalled at herself, being in the same bed, in a hotel room, with a married man. She would never had done that, if she hadn't been drunk. That's when she noticed the matching ring on her own ring finger, and everything clicked.

Yes, she was in bed with a married man, but that married man was married to her. Which made the whole Elvis thing make a little more sense. Since it was common for Elvis impersonators to be wedding officiants in Los Vegas.

"Oh no," she whispered, staring aghast at the wedding band, before deciding it was high time to give Alya a piece of her mind. Picking up her phone, she video called Alya. Only having to wait a few moment before it was answered.

"Marinette, where are you? We were worried about you! You disappeared at the ball…." Alya said, really concerned. "And why is there a man in your bed?!" Alya practically yelled, when she noticed the mop of short blond hair on the pillow, behind Marinette.

"That is the problem…. I may have been slightly drunk last night." Marinette admitted, weakly.

"I think the word slightly is a huge understatement. What happened when you left the ball?" Alya said.

"I don't know. I don't know who this man is. I don't know where I am….." Marinette said, lifting her left hand into view. "And I don't even know my last name."

Marinette hadn't noticed the mop of blond hair move in the background while she was talking, having been woken by Alya's outburst. The man is question sat up, Alya being able to see him before Marinette did. Her face contorting into one of shock, causing Marinette to wonder at her best friend.

"It's Agreste," Adrien said, with a sleepy voice, answering Marinette. The shock caused Marinette to drop her phone, as she turned around to look at the shirtless model in her bed, who was now her husband. She threw her hands over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. On the other side of the phone, Alya was cackling.

 ** _Hello everyone. So, this story is inspired by one of my favorite songs. And I absolutely love how this turned out. I hope you like it as well. I wrote this as a one shot, but if you want more, I can certainly oblige. I love you all - Alice O'Flynn_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug. And I am not the wonderful Carrie Underwood, so the song isn't mine either**

If you asked Adrien, he would have said it was all Nino's fault. After all, it was Nino who wanted to have his Bachelor party in Vegas, not to get outdone by Alya's Bachelorette's party. Well, maybe that wasn't what started this. It was not Nino's fault that Adrien had really needed a vacation, and had decided that he was going to make the most out of the Vegas weekend. He had been practically working himself to death since he had inherited his father's company. Black Butterfly Fashion.

No, actually, the reason it was all Nino's fault, was because he had introduced Adrien to Alya's very, very cute best friend. The very cute best friend that was the reason Adrien made time in his busy schedule to spend time with Alya, Nino, and Marinette. Nino kept telling him to go for it, and ask Marinette out, but she had always seemed so nervous around him. Which was understandable, he guessed. His family name was quite intimidating, especially for aspiring designers, like Marinette. With how nervous she seemed, he was sure she would turn him down. That's why he never asked her. Why put himself out there, just to be rejected.

Though, Adrien promised himself to at least ask Marinette out for drinks, while they were in Vegas. After all, they had been spending quite some time together, helping their best friends plan the wedding. And spending all that time together had made Marinette lose her stutter around him. So he thought that he may had a chance.

He practically rejoiced when he heard about the masquerade ball, seeing it as a chance to get to know Marinette better. And maybe, just maybe, he could fulfil his goal, and by her a drink when there. And, since it was a masquerade, she wouldn't be intimidated by his last name, and she could start getting to know him for him.

At the masquerade, he found her almost instantly. After all, she was the most beautiful woman in the room. He also recognized the Ladybug dress from a sketch Marinette had shown them on the plane ride to Vegas. It was kind of fitting, he thought. She was a lucky ladybug. And he was quite the opposite, a black cat. They were perfect opposites.

He hung around her the entire night, flirting freely, using cheesy pickup lines to make her laugh, as well as using as many cat puns as possible. Finding it freeing to be able to talk, and joke with her, without her stuttering, or avoiding him. She didn't seem to know who he was, either. And he was able to get to know her better, as well. As he fell deeper, and deeper in love with the energetic girl he was now affectionately calling "My Lady".

She started talking more, and more as the night went on. Sharing her likes, dislikes, and plans for the future. She started drinking as well, which only made her more talkative. And made him concerned some for her mental state. After all, she was really, really drunk. So drunk that she admitted she had a crush on Adrien Agreste, when she was a teenager, and probably still did.

And that was when he kissed her, then kissed her again, and again, and again, and again. Holding her close, as he wished to do since he met her.

"Adrien," Marinette breathed, when they broke the kiss, and he realized that she found out his identity.

"Yes, my lady," He said, reverently.

"Let's get married!" She commented, all of a sudden.

"Are you sure you want to?" He questioned, knowing she was drunk, but not how drunk she was. When she nodded, he made a split second decision to go along with her. He agreed, and they headed off to the nearest chapel. After all, he may regret in in the morning, but he knew he would regret it more if he didn't take the chance. While they were on the way to the chapel, he silently promised Marinette that he would give her a real wedding. With whatever she wanted. He would give her whatever she wanted.

Their wedding was officiated by a bad Elvis impersonator, but Adrien didn't mind. And neither, did it seem, did Marinette. This was turning out to be a much better day that Adrien dared to hope for. As he slid the ring onto her finger, he promised to love her forever, a promise he knew he would keep. And she promised to love him, Adrien Agreste, forever. Until death do they part.

It was only when they were heading back to his hotel room, did he realize that it wasn't right. After all, she was so drunk that she barely knew what she was doing. And if someone asked him why he married her that night, he would have blamed it on them both being drunk. Even though he didn't have a single drink the entire night.

"And why is there a man in your bed?!" Alya screamed through the phone, waking Adrien up. At first, he was sure the night before had been just a dream. A very, very good dream. But then he peeked up, through his hair, at his wife… HIS WIFE, video chatting with her best friend. Who had obviously noticed he was laying in the same bed as Marinette.

"That's the problem… I may have been slightly drunk last night." Marinette said, in a sheepish tone.

"I think the word slightly is a huge understatement. What happened when you left the ball?" Alya asked, and Adrien chuckled silently. If only Alya knew. "I don't know. I don't know who this man is. I don't know where I am…" Marinette trailed off, before lifting up her left hand, and showing off her wedding band. Adrien smiled in amusement at the scene he was watching. "And I don't even know my last name."

Adrien sat up, with a yawn, stretching. He definitely was going to answer that for her. And he wondered how she would react to it. He saw when Alya noticed him, her eyes going wide in recognition.

"It's Agreste," Adrien told her, his voice sleepy, a huge smile plastered on his face. Marinette dropped her phone, and turned around to look at him. Covering her mouth with her hands as she saw him sitting there, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He could hear Alya's cackling through the phone.

 _ **I got quite a few responses of you guys wanting more of this. And a few of you wanted this from Adrien's point of view, so here it is. I love you all, and as always, I would love to hear from you. - Alice O'Flynn**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Miraculous Ladybug nor do I own the song Last Name by Carrie Underwood**

"This can't be happening, there is no way this can be happening, I must be dreaming. Yes, that's it, this is a dream. And if I am dreaming, then that means I'll wake up." Marinette was rambling. "And when I wake up, I will be in my bed, in my own hotel room, and this all will be nothing more than a dream. Nothing more than a dream."

"Do your dreams often include you being in my bed?" Adrien smirked. Causing Marinette to turn bright red. Adrien could almost see steam coming from Marinette's ears, and she looked like she was about to pass out. "Marinette, are you alright? You kind of need to breathe…." With that, Marinette inhaled loudly, before screaming for about a minute. "Calm down, calm down. I'm sorry Marinette, I didn't mean to frighten you….." Adrien was sheepish. His bravado gone. And now he was just worried about the woman in front of him.

"No, no, it's alright… You didn't frighten me…. Maybe just embarrassed me." Marinette said, after calming down. "And….. and…. maybe…" It was Adrien's turn to be bright red.

"Uh…. um…. ug…." He mumbled, blushing brightly, and looking down at the covers. "So, um, how much do you remember of last night?"

"I remember going to the masquerade, meeting someone who called himself Chat Noir, then I started drinking. That's about it." She answered twirling some hair on her finger. Picking up her phone to distract herself. Grateful that Alya had hung up, so she hadn't heard the conversation they just had.

"So you don't remember telling me that you had a crush on me when you were a teen? Or the fact that you admitted to still having a crush on me?" Adrien asked, and Marinette shook her head. "So I'm guessing you don't remember me kissing you, either?"

"No…." Marinette said. "Though I wish I did"

"And you don't remember suggesting we get married?" Adrien asked. He knew the night before that he would probably regret marrying her at a moment's notice. But at this moment, he still didn't regret it.

"I was the one who suggested it?" Marinette was surprised, but Adrien nodded. "I didn't know you were at the masquerade."

"You don't remember, my lady?" Adrien smiled.

"You were Chat Noir?" Marinette's eyes widened.

"Yes, I was, My lady,"

"Ugh, I can't believe it,"

"What's wrong?"

"Not only is my husband a flirt, but he also has some of the worst jokes, and puns in the world."

"At least you remember that…. wait, your husband…"

"Well we are married,"

"Yes, but you were drunk…. I wasn't sure you would accept…."

"Of course I do, silly kitty,"

"How did I get so lucky?" Adrien said, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"I'm the one married to a super rich super model that I've loved since I first met him. Who also jokes around, and is probably the sweetest person alive." Marinette said, and you could practically see the hearts in her eyes.

"I still think I'm the lucky one." Adrien said, drawing her in for a kiss. "And I've loved you for as long as I've known you, too."

 ** _And so comes the end of this story. It was really fun writing this story, and I'm glad you enjoyed it as well. As always, I would love to hear from you - Alice O'Flynn_**


End file.
